


Final Sacrifice

by Forever_22



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_22/pseuds/Forever_22
Summary: A different version of the end to the Giant War in Heroes of Olympus.***Percy Jackson's fatal flaw is loyalty. It was impossible to not believe, but his final sacrifice justified that fact... While crushing the hearts of everyone he knew.





	Final Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rick Riordan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rick+Riordan).



> I had this idea while doing dishes and listening to music on Youtube... It's random, but so is most of my inspiration. Enjoy! XXX

Jason had gone alone to the _Doors of Death_. Nico had wanted to come himself, but he'd been weak still. Hazel wanted to stay with him, and Jason insisted the others stay as well. He was sure it would be easier if he were alone. When the _Doors of Death_ opened, he'd barely reached it in time. He expected a wave of monsters with weapons and armor, but instead, out spilled Percy and Annabeth, the two of them falling onto the floor. Percy had his arms around Annabeth, and her head lolled helplessly to the side, unconscious, but Percy's eyes were open, barely holding onto the waking world. "Thank the Gods." Jason rushed to them. Percy's eyes, upon landing on Jason, got wide and they glowed with fury. 

 In a second, Percy was on his feet, one arm holding Annabeth to his side, the other holding Riptide, the sword point at Jason's throat. "Percy, it's _me_. It's _Jason_."

 "How do I know it's really you!?" Percy snapped. Jason wondered what they'd gone through that could have given Percy the haunted look he wore. It must have been _horrible_... _Absolutely_ horrible...

 "Kansas. The fight in Kansas... Who do you think would have won? You or me?" Percy blinked, and he visibly relaxed. His arm holding Riptide sunk to his side, and his weapon hit the ground with a clatter. He sighed.

 "Me _obviously_." He stiffened again as the _Doors of Death_ let out a chime, like an elevator. "No... Take Annabeth." Percy didn't give Jason a chance before gently pushing Annabeth into Jason's arms. She was like a rag doll, but she let out a weak whimper. Percy rushed to the _Doors of Death_ , re-entering them and putting his hands on the opposite sides. Jason laid Annabeth on the ground before rushing to Percy.

 "What are you doing!? We have to get out of here!" Percy looked up, and Jason was taken back. The green of Percy's eyes was so dark, it reminded Jason of the water from the temple Percy, Piper, and himself had been trapped in.

 "Someone has to be here to close the doors, Jason. From the inside. It's the only way, and you know it." Jason gulped.

 "I can do it."

 " _No_!" Percy snapped. His voice shook, _broke_ , and Jason wondered if Percy was going to cry. He sure looked ready too. "Take Annabeth to the ship... When she wakes up..." he grunted and pushed the doors a little closer as they tried to move open. "When she wakes up, tell her I love her... Tell her that I love her, but that this was the only way for everyone else to get out safe. It's the only way to get to the fight against Gaea... Promise me, Jason. Promise me you'll tell her."

 Jason didn't want to promise. He wanted to say that Percy had to come with him, but he knew the Son of Poseidon could not be swayed. Jason nodded. " _Swear_ it."

 "I swear. I swear on the _River Styx_." Jason nodded. He felt something tighten in his own gut. If he broke this promise, he would die. Percy smiled, a true smile, one of relief, peace, before he closed his eyes and screwed up his face in a look of concentration. The _Doors of Death_ closed, and Jason felt himself step away and move to Annabeth's limp, but still moving body. She was breathing... She was alive... But he wasn't sure how long Percy would be.

 ***

 Piper stood at the bow of the Argo II, beside Festus. She regretted letting Jason go alone. But when she saw him, she felt relief in her body. He was a tiny speck in the sky, but she knew it was him. "They're okay!" She called over her shoulder. "They're okay!" 

 She heard Leo and Hazel cheer, and she moved to the side of the ship deck, calling Jason's name as he got closer. But as he got closer, she realized he only had one person with him. Annabeth. And she looked... She looked... Dead...

 Leo and Hazel's cheers died as Jason landed on the deck and put Annabeth on the ground. Piper knelt beside her. "Jason, where's..." Annabeth was _breathing..._ but barely. Without her consent, her voice rose to a scream. "Coach! Coach Hedge! _Help_!" Piper didn't think she'd ever actually ask Coach Hedge for help, but she couldn't think of anyone else. They _had_ no one else! 

 When Annabeth had been taken below deck, Piper went to look for Jason. She had to know what had happened... She had to know where Percy was... And why he hadn't brought Percy back, too...

 She found him in the dining room, staring at the wood grain of the table, blinking slowly and holding his hands over his mouth. "Jason?" He jumped and looked up at her. His sky blue eyes were wide and scared. She sat beside him. "What happened?"

 "I barely got there in time. They fell out of the doors... Percy didn't think it was me. He stood up, barely holding Annabeth up with him... He held Riptide at my throat and demanded to know if it was really me... When he calmed down, the doors started to open more, and he made me take Annabeth before going back through the doors. He said the only way for us to get to Athens was if he closed the doors from the inside and stopped the rest of the monsters. He made me swear that I'd tell Annabeth that he loves her, but it was the only way." Jason said it quickly as if wanting to force it out without interruption. It was almost as if he wouldn't be able to continue if he were interrupted. "I swore on the River Styx that I would tell her for him... She's going to hate me. She's going to blame me."

 "She won't." Piper shook her head. "She'll know it wasn't your fault, Jason. It's Annabeth we're talking about. She's a genius. She wouldn't mistake this for your fault. I promise." Jason didn't respond, and it almost made Piper feel worse.

**Author's Note:**

> I gift this work to Rick Riordan, because this is how I felt when ~ xxx (spoilers) xxx ~ Jason died... {I STILL HAVEN'T READ THE BOOK! I REFUSE!!!!!}


End file.
